There has been proposed an image processing apparatus having plural functions of printing, scanning,z copying, FAX transmitting and receiving, etc. In such an image processing apparatus, there has been proposed an art of limiting an available function according to user information or a file attribute for each image data. For example, a known multi-function peripheral reads user information by an electromagnetic signal and limits an available function of a user according to function use limit information.